Harry Dies, and then Some Stuff happens
by The-Oddish
Summary: Harry dies in a freak accident; possible Ron/Hermione romance.
1. Chapter One

I hate Harry Potter; I despise him, and everything to do with him. I don't own him; if I owned him he'd be dead by now. He's owned by various other people or something. Well, have fun.  
  
Oh, just a warning. This is strictly for people who hate Harry Potter and fans with a sense of humour. If you have neither of those, I suggest you leave right away.  
  
And I'm not that sure of everything, if I've made a few mistakes or something, well, who cares???  
  
Err, it isn't as funny as it was meant to be. The point is, someone dies. So that's okay.  
  
"Be careful, Harry," Ron said nervously.  
  
"What are you so nervous about? I'm the one going out there to play," Harry replied nervously. "And I'm not nervous."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about this," Ron explained. "Seriously, be careful."  
  
"I will. Just don't worry about me."  
  
Good luck, Harry!" Hermione grabbed him in a tight hug.  
  
"That's nice Hermione... but I... can't.... breathe..."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, looking embarrassed. Harry headed off to get ready for the quidditch match and Hermione and Ron walked over to the stands so they could watch.  
  
Two minutes into the game, Harry had a near miss with a... one of those balls that's designed to knock people off their brooms (told you I didn't know everything about HP, didn't I?). Fred and George dived in to help and clonked Harry out on both sides of his head. Harry fell off his broom and fell towards the ground.  
  
"Oops," Fred said sheepishly.  
  
"I told you I had a bad feeling about this," Ron muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Please, no," Hermione whispered, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
Hahahahahahaha, I stole that line from Pokémon!!! Misty says it when Ash dies!!! Well, hasn't anyone else ever noticed the similarities between Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ash, Brock, and Misty?  
  
Harry was carried off on a stretcher, and the game continued for a moment without him. And then...  
  
Everyone looked to Dumbledore who was yelling in pain. It took a few minutes, but eventually someone realised he was suffering a heart attack and he was rushed off to... get some help... or something...  
  
"I knew this wasn't going to be a good day," Ron whispered.  
  
Ron and Hermione had no news of their friend, and were waiting in the griffindor...common room... thing... Hermione was pacing up and down wearing the carpet out. Ron was sitting on a chair watching her.  
  
"He'll be fine, Hermione," Ron said eventually, not fooling anybody, including himself.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, obviously trying to fool herself, "you know what's he like."  
  
"Yeah," Ron added quickly, "he'll probably come looking for us soon."  
  
"He'll be back on that broom tomorrow," Hermione warmed to the idea, "and laugh and tell you it was funny how you thought you had a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Yeah," Ron laughed, "and it'll all go back to normal."  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione was sitting down by this point, "all back to normal." She curled up in the chair and Ron assumed she'd gone to sleep.  
  
They were the only people in the room. Ron didn't know where everyone else was, but he was glad they weren't there at that moment, because he was going to... cry. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. His friend wasn't going to die. He'd be fine. But still... he realised Hermione wasn't asleep when he looked up to see her staring at him. He blinked so he could see properly.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"What?" he asked fiercely.  
  
"I only wanted to ask if you were all right," she said angrily.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Ron said angrily, unable to keep his fears in, even if it was to protect Hermione. "My best friend is in there... dying, and... and... you expect me to be ALRIGHT?"  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"You said he was going to be alright!" Hermione glared. "You said he'd be fine!"  
  
"Yes, I-I-I, Hermione..."  
  
"RON! He's not going to be alright is he, he's dead isn't he..."  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione. "Look, I really don't know, but..."  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on Ron's sleeve. "Oh... it isn't fair..."  
  
"Look Hermione, I expect he probably is alright," Ron handed her a tissue, "he always is."  
  
And then Ron felt a surge of jealously. As long as Harry was around, Harry would always get Hermione... Harry had only been gone about an hour and already Ron had his arm around her. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or miserable.  
  
Hermione sniffed in reply.  
  
"Hermione..." This is it... "Hermione, the thing is..."  
  
The door creaked open. "Ah. Ron. Hermione. I've err, got something to tell you."  
  
Hermione's heart sunk. It was a nurse.  
  
"The thing is... your friend Harry..."  
  
Ron held his breath and closed his eyes. If I don't believe it it's not really  
  
happening. I don't care about that happens with Hermione and me, I just want  
  
my best friend back...  
  
Hermione looked away. "I don't want to hear this."  
  
"He didn't make it. The head injuries were too..."  
  
Ron didn't want to hear the excuses. "Couldn't you do something?"  
  
She shook her head. "There was nothing we could do."  
  
"What, nothing?" he yelled angrily. "There was absolutely nothing you could do?"  
  
"No, I'm really very sorry..."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "It's not her fault."  
  
"No, I-I suppose not."  
  
"Err..." she looked nervous. "Is there anyone else who needs to be told?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Hadgrid!"  
  
"It's okay," Ron said, "we'll tell him."  
  
"Will we?" Shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Yes," Ron said firmly, "we will."  
  
The two walked silently to Hadgrid's home. They didn't knock or say anything,  
  
simply walked in and sat down at the table with Hadgrid, who was staring at the  
  
wooden pattern as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Hadgrid..." Ron began eventually. "You saw the match today, didn't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And-and you saw Harry fall of his broom?"  
  
Hermione started to sniff again.  
  
"And... we thought we'd come and tell you, I suppose there'll be a big  
  
announcement tomorrow, but his friends and stuff need to know today, but..."  
  
"He's dead, isn't he," Hadgrid said, expressionlessly.  
  
Ron nodded. Hermione burst into loud, shaking sobs.  
  
"Pull yerself together!" Hadgrid said, unable to cope with more crying.  
  
Hermione cried louder.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean..." he put his hand in one of his pockets,  
  
pulled out a large handkerchief, and blew his nose loudly, and then started to cry  
  
as well.  
  
Ron was more angry than upset. Angry at the doctors, for not being able to help,  
  
angry at his brothers for knocking Harry out, angry at Harry for giving up, angry  
  
at Hermione for crying so loudly...  
  
The three of them sat together for about five minutes longer, and then Ron and  
  
Hermione left Hadgrid to cry in peace.  
  
"I don't know why... but doesn't it feel sort of... empty?" Ron asked as they  
  
walked back in the semi-darkness.  
  
"It's because one of us is missing," Hermione replied miserably.  
  
The next day, word had obviously spread of the news. Half the school were  
  
crying, and the other half were deathly silent. Dumbledore didn't have to ask for  
  
quiet even once.  
  
"As you can see," he said, "I am perfectly okay, despite my heart attack  
  
yesterday. But the other accident yesterday..." He paused. "As I am sure many of  
  
you are aware, Harry Potter also had an accident. Unfortunately... he did not  
  
survive."  
  
Many people suddenly starting crying again. Ron looked at them in disgust.  
  
"They never even knew Harry."  
  
Dumbledore continued. "I think this was a shock... for all of us. Anyone who feels  
  
they need to, may skip lessons today." There was no reason for him to say  
  
anymore. Everyone got up and went to talk to other people.  
  
Ron looked around. "Hey, where are Fred and George?"  
  
"They probably feel guilty about yesterday," Hermione said quietly. "They  
  
probably think it was all their fault."  
  
"It was," Ron muttered, fists clenched.  
  
"It wasn't, Ron," Hermione said. "It was just a freak accident."  
  
"I suppose. Are you going to lessons today?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I was going to--take my mind off things a bit."  
  
Ron gave her a pleading look. "I don't think I could face it... but I don't want to  
  
sit around by myself all day."  
  
"Alright then..." Hermione agreed. "I guess one day wouldn't hurt." 


	2. Chapter Two

I still don't own Harry Potter (thank God). I've no idea what will happen in this chapter; the other one was meant to be funny and look what happened.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said with a sigh, "why are we going to the library?"  
  
"Because I want to read."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Yeah, spit it out."  
  
"Well, Hermione, I think we should at least—do something fun."  
  
"Fun?" she asked, shocked. "Our best friend died yesterday!" Then she started to sniff… and sob… and cry… and wail…  
  
"You go to the library and cry then," Ron said, "but I have to go and find Fred and George."  
  
"They're in the library," Hermione stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If they're anywhere, they'll be in the library."  
  
"Because no except you is sad enough to want to hang around the library so they can hide there!" Ron caught on.  
  
Hermione gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Uh, I mean, no one else is as smart as you to want to study all the time!"  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said quietly, "if I can read I can forget about everything that's happened."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Personally I prefer chocolate to make myself feel better."  
  
Fred and George were in the library. "You were right again," Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh uh, hi Ron," one of them (Fred?) said.  
  
"Uh, hi," he replied.  
  
"Look, about yesterday," the other twin (George?).  
  
"We're sorry," they said together.  
  
"There isn't going to be a riot is there? I mean, we sort of… killed Harry Potter," Fred said miserably.  
  
"We didn't mean to," added George.  
  
"We were trying to protect him."  
  
"And somehow…"  
  
"It just went wrong."  
  
"It was an accident, honest…"  
  
"I mean, if we'd killed a Slytherin player…"  
  
"But he was on our team!" 


	3. Chapter Three

"It does seem pretty stupid to kill a member of your own team," Ron said thoughtfully. "If it had been a Slytherin player you two'd be in jail by now."  
  
"So. the rest of the school aren't going to kill us, are they?"  
  
"Yeah, it was an accident..."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Hermione said confidently. "I mean, they all know it was an accident."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Hermione," Fred said hopefully, "Ron says you're always right."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron who went bright red. "I didn't say that!"  
  
"I'm sure he meant it in the nicest possible way," Fred said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, he also said--" began George, but he was cut off by a loud noise of a crowd of people appearing behind them.  
  
Hermione panicked, imagining the angry mob, and nearly yelled, "quick Fred! George! Into the cupboard for your own safety!" But she didn't, because she realised it was just a group of Slytherin-type people.  
  
"We heard your friend had a little accident," one of them sneered, but Draco Malfoy elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww!"  
  
"We actually came," Malfoy interrupted his friend's moaning, "To say we're really sorry about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ron muttered. Hermione took that as a moment to elbow her friend in the stomach.  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident. After all, why on earth would the Weasley twins want to kill the famous Harry Potter?" Malfoy continued. He mumbled, "jealousy, maybe," just loud enough for them to hear and then turned around and left again.  
  
Ron scowled. "Oh, he just makes me want to..." But he didn't really know what.  
  
"Eat chocolate?" George offered, pulling some out of his sleeve. "You want some, Hermione?"  
  
"This is no time to eat chocolate!" Hermione said angrily. "They just..."  
  
"Relax," Fred said.  
  
"They don't scare us," George said.  
  
"And they're not an angry mob trying to kill us," Fred finished.  
  
All four of them settled down to eat George's chocolate.  
  
"We're honestly really sorry about what happened," George said through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Yeah, we'll probably have to apologise publicly, but it's not like we meant for it to happen," Fred said, equally full of chocolate.  
  
Hermione gave a great sniff.  
  
"Don't cry, Hermione," Fred and George said together.  
  
"Have some more chocolate," George offered. "That makes us feel better."  
  
Hermione wondered if it was a Weasley Thing. She sniffed again but she didn't cry.  
  
"Perhaps we're in the paper," Fred said thoughtfully. "The famous Weasley twins! We could sell our story."  
  
"Don't you dare," Hermione said.  
  
"Joke!" George said quickly. "But still, it'd be good, wouldn't it? We could be in the news and everything."  
  
"Yeah, great," Ron muttered.  
  
"Chocolate," Fred said, to shut him up.  
  
Ron said "hmph" but took it anyway.  
  
"I wonder if Hagrid's okay?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"Should we apologise to him?" Fred asked.  
  
"We have SO much apologising to do," George sighed. "Hermione, do you know a spell so that we don't have to write out fifty million apology letters?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not telling you it," Hermione said haughtily. "You'll have to write them all out yourself."  
  
"Hermione, you are SO mean," Fred said, with a completely straight face. Then he turned to Ron. "You can make her give it to us, can't you?"  
  
"Go on Ron, she really likes you, she'll do whatever you say," George pleaded.  
  
Hermione said, "hhhmmmph," and turned away from them. "I'm going to see Hagrid," she announced.  
  
Ron followed her.  
  
"We'll just stay here," George said. "If anyone comes with a pitchfork, we'll be in that cupboard over there."  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore was sulking. He'd had a heart attack and no one had come to visit him. They'd all been too busy mourning the loss of Harry Potter. The boy who lived had died and taken all the attention away from him. Him! Albus Dumbledore! It wasn't fair. All he had was one small Get Well card from Professor McGonagall. All there was to do all day was sit in his study and sulk. And so that's what he planned to do.  
  
"Heya Hagrid," Ron called.  
  
"We just came to see if you were all right," Hermione added. "Well, I did. I think Ron is just stalking me."  
  
"I am NOT stalking you!" Ron protested. "Why would I stalk you?"  
  
Hermione refused to answer.  
  
Hagrid didn't so much as look up.  
  
"Have some chocolate, Hagrid," Ron offered, but Hagrid refused and merely blew his nose into his gigantic handkerchief.  
  
Hermione sniffed. "We'll never see him ever again!" she wailed dramatically.  
  
Ron began sobbing. Hermione held her sleeve out for him.  
  
"It's a sign of true love when you'll let someone wipe their nose on your sleeve," Hagrid said bluntly.  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"I was only sayin'," Hagrid said defensively.  
  
Ron wiped his nose on Hermione's sleeve. "Thanks," he sniffled.  
  
Hagrid began mumbling, "poor Harry, poor Harry," over and over.  
  
"It's not fair," Hermione wailed. "Why couldn't Fred and George have hit someone else?"  
  
"Like-like who?" Ron asked, doing that shuddery-crying thing.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said instantly.  
  
"No one woulda blamed 'em, either," Hagrid agreed.  
  
Hermione went silent for a moment, and then wailed, "oh, Harry!" and collapsed sobbing on the table.  
  
"Oh cruel fate, why couldn't you have taken me instead?" Ron demanded of the ceiling.  
  
"Because you weren't playing Quidditch," came the reply. At first Ron thought the ceiling had answered, but no, Hermione had said it from underneath her hair.  
  
"What would yer mum say if yer own brothers had killed yer?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I-I don't know, I'd b-be dead," Ron said, still crying.  
  
"What's she going to say anyway?" Hermione asked, her head still on Hagrid's table.  
  
Ron paused, and then put on his mother's voice. "I, *sniff*, am so disappointed in you two, *sniff*," he announced. "Of all the *sob*, things you've done, *sniff*, this is by far the worst." All the sniffs and sobs were put on as an act. He continued. "Harry was *sob* like a son to me."  
  
Hermione sat up and said, in her best impression of Fred (or George), "but Mum, aren't we your sons too?"  
  
Ron carried on. "But, *sob*, Harry Potter was special! He *sniff*, was..." Ron paused to think of something his mother would say. "He was my only son who wasn't a redhead and now he's dead!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were quite enjoying the whole thing. Hermione said, "He wasn't even your son!"  
  
"Yes, *sob*, but he almost was..."  
  
Hagrid had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Alright, that's enough..." he said.  
  
Hermione let one small giggle escape, and then felt guilty. She wailed, "Harry's gone!" and collapsed on the table again, banging her fist repetitively.  
  
"It's not fair," Ron wailed, just to join in.  
  
Hagrid just gave a low moan of "ohhhhhh."  
  
"It's all my fault," Ron said suddenly. "I KNEW something bad was going to happen, but I didn't stop him. I could have stopped him and he'd still be here now!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" Ron howled.  
  
"No, it's my fault," Hermione disagreed. "I could have used a spell to catch him before he hit the ground. If he hadn't hit his head falling from several hundred feet in the air, he would have been all right!!! It's all MY FAULT!!!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Hagrid argued further. "IT WAS MINE!!! I should have done something to stop it from happening! But I didn't!! And now he's gone!!"  
  
"My fault!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Mine!" Hermione yelled back. 


End file.
